


Rule Number Nine [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, Fuckbuddies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Rule Number Nine" by DevilDoll.</p><p>"Darcy was right, Steve admits to himself later that day. He never has a date for anything." In which Steve and Darcy go on Not Dates and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Number Nine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rule Number Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558511) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



mp3, Length: 2:15:29  
Download and/or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/ozh5o1vdm193i69m7m8d) or [here](https://app.box.com/s/qnuizb3o7097msar8ru2), bandwidth limitations depending.

A download is also available off Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8_SX3gt2MDlRkVWemo5UEprUEE/edit?usp=sharing). No sign-in required. Previewing/streaming is not available on this platform.

A permanent link is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rule-number-nine) where it can also be downloaded as a podbook (m4b).

Enjoy! Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest and longest podfic effort to date. Thought I'd end the year with a bang. :P Features blink-and-you'll-miss-it cameos from the asshole bird outside my window (couldn't edit it out of everything unfortunately :P) and my stomach. This is one of my favorite stories ever and I very much enjoyed performing it. Used to fill my "unrequited love/pining" square for trope_bingo (because the _pining_ , oh Steeeeeeeeeb).


End file.
